Gotta Be You
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan goes to school and he soon finds out that his favorite youtuber "AmazingPhil" is the new kid who attends his school. NEW CHAPTERED FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Gotta Be You:**

**Chapter One:**

Dan Howell sighed as he walked into his first period class on a Monday morning.

There was nothing Dan hated more than school. He just hated everything about it. He hated the teachers, the students, the homework, the tests…Basically, he just hated everything. The only thing that was keeping him alive was two of his best friends; Chris and PJ. They were always there for him no matter what. Though, Dan didn't know how they put up with him.

"Hey Dan!" Dan looked over and smiled when he saw Chris and PJ, who were sitting next to each other.

Dan only just found a while ago that they were dating each other. He knew that Chris was already gay and he was okay with that. But, he just found out that they were dating and have been for two years. Dan fully supported them though and so did most of the teachers and students in the school.

"Hey!" Dan walked over to them and sat down next to them. Thankfully, the teacher never gave them assigned seats.

"So, how was your weekend?" PJ asked when Dan sat down.

"Take a wild guess." Dan said as he looked at them.

"Video games." Chris and PJ said at the same time. Dan laughed.

"Also I spent one day debating about the whole Youtube thing." Dan said.

"Dan, you should go for it." Chris said. "I think you'd do well on Youtube." He said. PJ nodded.

"Yeah, but who wants to listen to a 15 year old talk about how much they hate the world?" Dan asked.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." PJ said. "You just need to find inspiration." He said. Dan sighed.

"We'll see." Dan said. He leaned down and pulled out a sketchbook from his bag and also a pencil and started drawing. PJ raised his eyebrows and looked over at Chris. Chris smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, did you hear that there was going to be a new kid today?" Chris asked. Dan looked over at him.

"Did they say who it was?" Dan asked. Chris shook his head.

"The only thing we know is that it's some boy who got bullied at his old school." Chris said. "I just overheard the teachers talking about it when I was on my way to lunch yesterday." He said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm sure he's nice." PJ said. "We'll see when he gets here." He said. Chris smiled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a boy with pale skin and black hair walked in.

"Ah, hello, you must be Phil Lester." The teacher said.

"Yeah, that's me." The boy said. Dan looked up as soon as he heard the voice. He knew that voice from anywhere. He dropped his pencil and his jaw dropped as soon as he saw who the boy was.

"Dan, are you okay?" PJ asked. Dan blinked a few times.

"I know that guy." Dan said with shock. "I mean, I don't actually know him but I know exactly who he is." He said. He looked over at Chris and PJ. "He's a popular Youtube and he has like 500,000 subscribers." Dan said. "I've been watching his videos for years." He said. Chris raised his eyebrows. "You could say that I'm a massive fangirl." Dan said. PJ laughed. Dan looked over and stared at 'Phil'. Dan knew him as AmazingPhil on Youtube. Dan was such a huge fan of his. He's always wanted to meet him and now he was going to his school. But Dan knew that he had to contain himself before he did anything stupid.

"Dan, you're not gonna stalk the kid, are you?" PJ asked. Dan looked at him.

"What makes you say I'd do that?" Dan asked.

"Because I can see it in your eyes." PJ said. "Just wait a few days. Let him get used to the school before you start hammering him." He said. Dan let out a sigh.

"I suppose your right." Dan said. "Knowing me I'll do something stupid though." He said.

"Luckily you have two best friends who'll stop you before you do anything stupid." Chris said.

"Gee, thanks Chris." Dan said. Chris laughed at him.

"Okay, so I'm sure you'll catch up with us in no time." The teacher said. Dan looked over at Phil again.

"Thanks. Um, where do I sit?" Phil asked.

"For now, we don't have any assigned seats but it looks like there's an empty seat beside PJ." The teacher said, pointing over to PJ. PJ immediately looked up when he heard the teacher say his name. Phil glanced over at PJ.

"Thank you." Phil said. Dan watched nervously as Phil made his way over to PJ. He quickly looked away from him and started drawing again. PJ looked up and smiled when Phil sat down. He sat fully up.

"Hi, I'm PJ." PJ said to Phil. Phil looked at him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Phil." Phil said. They shook hands.

"Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Chris." PJ said as he looked over at Chris. Chris smiled.

"Hey." Chris said. Phil smiled and waved to him.

"And that over there is our friend Dan." PJ said, pointing to Dan. Dan didn't look up. He just kept drawing. Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Dan.

The school day quickly passed. Dan immediately went home.

"Mum! I'm home!" Dan yelled. He quickly ran to his bedroom. He sat down at his computer desk and then he went to twitter.

AmazingPhil: _Started my new school today! Met a bunch of nice people! I think I'll like this school. ^_^_

Dan smiled as he read Phil's tweets. Dan was glad that Phil was liking the school.

danisnotonfire: _Turns out that AmazingPhil is now going to my school! _

"If only I can talk to Phil without making myself look like a complete idiot." Dan said. He sighed.

"Dan, honey, are you talking to yourself again?" His mum asked as she walked into his room. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God. Mum!" He yelled. He shook his head. She laughed at him. "What do you want?" Dan asked. She raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. She crossed her arms against her chest as she leaned against the door frame. "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to snap." Dan said. He quickly exited twitter and then he turned in his chair and looked over at her. "So…What did you want?" Dan started to ask. She sighed.

"I just wanted to ask how school was." She said. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"It was okay, I guess." Dan said. "Nothing interesting really happened." He said.

"So, who's this Phil you're talking about?" She asked.

"AmazingPhil. The Youtuber I always talk about?" Dan said. She nodded. "He goes to my school now."

"What? I thought he was older than you." She said. Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Are you going to try to be his friend?"

"I want to but PJ says I should wait a couple of days. Let him get used to the school." Dan said.

"I think that's a good idea." She said. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Thanks mum." Dan said. He smiled. He watched as she walked out of the room. Dan groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has now passed since Dan learned that Phil was going to his school. Dan was able to contain himself by not saying anything to Phil but now he just couldn't wait any longer. Dan needed to talk to Phil.

It was another Monday. Half of the day had quickly passed by. But, now it was time for lunch. Dan was planning on somehow talking to Phil. He didn't know what he was going to say but he knew that he needed to say something.

Dan bit his lip as he looked around and then he spotted Phil walking into the bathroom. Dan smiled and immediately followed him. He walked into the bathroom. Phil turned and blinked a few times when he saw Dan.

"I need to talk to you." Dan said. He bit his lip.

"I've been here for a whole week and you haven't said a word to me even though we're in like every class together." Phil said.

"I know and I'm really sorry for not saying anything to you, that was rude of me but I…" Dan started to say. He took a deep breath. "I know who you are." He said. Phil stared at him with wide eyes. He quickly looked around to make sure that no one else was in the bathroom. He grabbed Dan and pulled him away from the door. "You're AmazingPhil from Youtube." Dan said.

"How do you know that?" Phil asked. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it's pretty simple. I've watched your videos for years." Dan said. "I recognized you from the moment I heard your voice."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Phil asked.

"Uh, Chris and PJ know. They don't know much about you though. I only told them that you were a popular Youtuber with a lot of subscribers. Wait, why do you care if people know about it?" Dan asked.

"Because I got bullied for it at my old school." Phil said. Dan stared at him with shock. "I moved to this school to get a fresh start." Phil said. "My parents moved from Manchester to London just for me." He said.

"Why would people bully you for making Youtube videos?" Dan asked.

"They thought I was weird for sitting in my room and talking to a camera. It wasn't so bad at first. I could handle the name calling but then it just started getting so bad that I would start making up excuses just so I didn't have to go to school until my parents found out." Phil said. He took a deep breath. "I came to a new school to get away from all that stuff." He said. "I hoped that no one would know who I was." He said. "Clearly I was wrong."

"I don't know if anyone else knows about AmazingPhil but I'll keep it a secret if you want me to." Dan said. Phil sighed in relief and nodded. "But, I don't think you're weird for talking to a camera." Dan said. Phil smiled.

"Thanks." Phil said. "Is that why you weren't talking to me? Because you know that I'm AmazingPhil from Youtube?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dan said. "PJ said that I should just wait and let you get used to the school before I said anything." He said.

"Oh, well, thanks for doing that." Phil said. Dan bit his lip.

"So, do you sit with anyone at lunch yet?" Dan asked.

"Well, I've kind of been going up to the library because I heard that you could go there during lunch." Phil said. "Do you sit with Chris and PJ?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, do you want to sit with us? It's just us at the table." Dan said.

"Okay. I guess so. I can't hide in the library the whole year." Phil said. Dan smiled. They walked out of the bathroom and made their way to the cafeteria. Dan looked around and then he spotted Chris and PJ sitting at one of the tables in the corner.

"We're over here." Dan said, nodding towards where Chris and PJ were. Phil nodded and he followed Dan over to the table. "Hey." Dan said when they walked up to the table. Both Chris and PJ looked up.

"Hey." Chris said. Dan bit his lip and looked at Phil.

"Phil's joining us today. I hope that's okay." Dan said as he looked back at Chris and PJ.

"Of course!" PJ said. Phil smiled. He and Dan sat down across from them.

"Don't you guys eat anything?" Phil asked curiously.

"The lines take freaking forever." Chris said. PJ nodded.

"Lunch would be over by the time we got our food anyways." He said. Dan nodded.

"Yeah, we usually just bring a drink." Dan said. Phil looked at him.

"Oh." Phil said. He raised his eyebrows. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a big deal though. School food sucks anyways." Dan said. Chris laughed.

"Sadly, that's the truth." PJ said, rolling his eyes. Phil smiled.

After lunch, Dan started heading to his next class which was maths, which he only had with PJ.

"Did you talk to Phil about the whole Youtube thing?" PJ asked as they were walking.

"Shh!" Dan said. "Phil doesn't want anyone to know about that." He said.

"Why not?" PJ asked. Dan let out a sigh.

"It's a long story. But, I was able to get Phil alone in the bathroom before lunch and yeah…Phil kind of freaked out when I told him that I knew who he was. I'll explain everything after school today but don't say anything about it to anyone else except Chris because he knows a little bit about it, okay?" Dan said. PJ slowly nodded. PJ had so many questions that he wanted answered but he knew that he would have to wait.

School finally ended. Dan was planning on going home with Chris and PJ so he could tell them about what happened with Phil.

"So, what exactly happened with Phil today?" PJ asked curiously as they walked into his bedroom. They were now at PJ's house. Chris and PJ sat down on PJ's bed while Dan sat down on PJ's computer chair.

"Well, I told him I knew that he was AmazingPhil from Youtube and he freaked out on me a little bit." Dan said.

"But why?" PJ asked. "Why does he care if you know who he is?" He asked.

"Apparently he got bullied real badly at his other school. He only moved to this school so he could get away from all that."

"Why was he bullied?" Chris asked. "There's nothing wrong with him." He said.

"It's because people thought that he was weird for talking to a camera in his bedroom." Dan said.

"That's it? That's why they bullied him?" PJ asked with shock. Dan nodded. PJ shook his head. "That school must have been horrible, damn. I don't blame him for moving to a new school." He said. Chris looked over at him.

"But I think he's still hiding some other things." Dan said. "I just don't want to bug him about it." He said.

"Well, just…Talk to him a for a few weeks and then wait until he trusts you before you start asking him more questions. I'm sure he went through a lot. He's probably trying to forget about everything." Chris said. Dan nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dan said. "I just feel bad for him." He said. "He seems really nice though." PJ nodded.

"Yeah." PJ said. "Luckily for him we have some decent kids in our school." He said. Dan laughed.

"_Some_ is the key word there, Peej." Dan said. PJ also laughed. "Anyways, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Dan said. "I don't know why but I just want to know what happened." Dan said. He shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks have passed since Dan had talked to Phil about the whole 'AmazingPhil' Youtube thing. Dan hasn't mentioned it once says they talked about it. Other than that, Dan and Phil had started talking to each other and they were practically inseparable now. Dan couldn't believe that Phil was now his best friend. Dan had looked up to him for so long. Phil may be a popular Youtuber, but he was just a normal human being like Dan.

Since it's been a couple weeks since Dan and Phil started hanging out, they decided that they wanted to get to know each other a little bit better. They've never been to each other's houses yet. Dan was extremely nervous but he was also extremely excited.

It was a Friday night. Dan had the whole weekend planned. Dan was going to spend the whole weekend at Phil's.

"Dan, do you want to hang out later?" Chris asked. Dan was just now walking out of school. Chris had walked up to him.

"Uh, I can't. I'm spending the weekend at Phil's house." Dan said. Chris frowned. "What?" Dan asked.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Phil." Chris said. "You're not forgetting about us, are you?" He asked.

"Chris, no." Dan said. "I know I've been spending a lot of time with Phil but I can't help it." He said. Chris crossed his arms against his chest as he stared at him. "Phil's just…I don't know how to describe it actually. Phil's different and I like it." He said. "But, I promise that I'm not forgetting you and PJ." Chris let out a sigh. He went to say something but he stopped when PJ walked up to them. Chris looked at him. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked at them back and forth. He did feel bad for not spending as much time with Chris and PJ but he couldn't help it.

"Hey." PJ said. He gave Chris a kiss. Chris smiled as he looked at PJ. Dan sighed. PJ looked at him.

"What's your problem?" PJ asked. Dan looked at him and then he looked back at Chris.

"Maybe I don't hang out with you two as much as I do with Phil now because whenever I'm with you two I feel like a third wheel." Dan said. Chris blinked a few times. "Ever since you told me you two were dating…Things have been different."

"You're not a third wheel, Dan." PJ said. "I'm sorry if you feel like that." He said. Dan shook his head.

"I have to go. Phil is waiting for me." Dan said. Chris rolled his eyes. Dan walked away from him.

"What was that all about?" PJ asked as he looked at Chris.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Chris said. PJ frowned. Chris grabbed his hand and they walked away from the school.

Dan looked around for Phil as he walked away from Chris. He smiled as soon as he saw Phil waiting by his car. Dan immediately walked over to him. Phil looked over and smiled when he saw Dan. Dan walked up to him.

"Hey." Phil said. Dan gave him a hug. Phil hugged him back. "Ready to go?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"Yup." Dan said. Phil smiled. They both got into Phil's car. Dan was thankful that Phil already knew how to drive so he didn't have to ride the bus home. There was nothing he hated more than riding the bus with kids that he didn't like.

The car ride to Phil's was surprisingly silent. Dan didn't really say anything. Normally Dan and Phil always had something to talk about. So, Phil was a little confused and slightly worried when Dan didn't say anything to him the whole ride. Dan was a little upset about what Chris had said to him. Dan had always felt like a third wheel to Chris and PJ. He loved them but sometimes they would always do things without him or just not pay attention to him as much as they used to. Dan was happy that he had Phil. Phil was someone that he could actually talk to. It amazed him how much he and Phil had in common.

"Dan, are you alright?" Dan blinked a few times and looked over at Phil.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Dan asked. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"I've said your name like five times in a row just now and you didn't answer me." Phil said. Dan never acted like this before which worried Phil a little bit. "Are you okay, Dan?" He asked. Dan stared at him. "You're being unusually quiet today." Phil said.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Dan said. "It was just a long day at school." He said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head.

"Uh, no…It's nothing important." Dan said. Phil sighed.

"Okay, well…We're at my house now." Phil said. Dan blinked a few times and looked up.

"Oh. That was rather fast." Dan said. Phil chuckled.

"Come on, let's go inside." Phil said. Dan nodded. They got out of Phil's car. Dan got his bag out of Phil's car. Dan walked over to Phil once he was done and walked beside him. Phil smiled as he looked at him. He led the way up to the porch and they walked into the house. Dan bit his lip as he looked around. Phil's house was actually bigger than he thought it would be. Phil looked over at Dan and raised his eyebrows as he looked at him.

"Mum and dad are both at work right now so we'll have the whole house to ourselves for a few hours." Phil said. Dan blinked a few times and looked over at him. Phil laughed at him and shook his head. Dan frowned. "Come on." Phil said. He grabbed Dan's arm and they went to Phil's bedroom. Dan smiled as he looked around and saw that Phil's walls were covered in band posters and Dan loved almost every single band that was on the wall. "Sorry the room's a bit messy. I didn't have time to clean it earlier." Phil said.

"You should see my room if you think this is messy." Dan said. "I'm glad we didn't do this at my house." He said. Phil laughed.

"I'm usually one of those neat freaks but I recently did some filming so I got lazy." Phil said. Dan smiled. He continued to look around.

Dan couldn't believe that he was now best friends with AmazingPhil. He was now standing in AmazingPhil's room. This was where Phil made all of his popular videos. It was almost hard for him not to 'fangirl'. Dan felt that he was lucky. He hadn't been this happy in a while.

"Dan?" Phil asked. He waved a hand in front of Dan's face. Dan looked at him. "Are you okay? What's going on?" Phil asked.

"It's just…" Dan started to say. "I've watched your videos for years…" He started to say. Phil stared at him. "I'm just still trying to get it through my head that we're actually friends and I'm at your house." Dan said.

"I'm just a normal person like you, Dan." Phil said. Dan frowned.

"I…I know." Dan said. "But to me before, you weren't." He said. Phil nodded.

"Well, what do you want to do first? We can watch some movies or play video games." Phil suggested.

"Video games." Dan and Phil said at the same time. Dan laughed. He sat down on Phil's bed while Phil got everything set up.

"I'm warning you right now…I play video games every night for hours." Dan said. Phil looked at him.

"Are you trying to imply something here?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to kick your ass. That's what I'm emplying." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"I don't think so." Phil said. "You're going down." He said. Dan laughed.

"Whatever." Dan said. Phil chuckled and shook his head.

Dan and Phil spent most of the night playing video games and watching movies. It was around 8 o' clock now.

"Hey, Dan?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan. They were both sitting on Phil's bed.

"Yeah?" Dan asked as he looked back at Phil.

"Would you want to film a video with me?" Phil asked. Dan stared at him with shock.

"Would I want to do what?" Dan asked. Phil laughed at him.

"Film a video with me." Phil said. "It would be fun." He said.

"I…I would love that but what on Earth would we film?" Dan asked.

"Well, my subscribers always like it when I do 'Ask Phil' videos. Of course you would know that." Phil said. Dan laughed and nodded. "Do you have a Youtube channel? Maybe we could combine our channel names together or something and do an ask Dan and Phil?" Phil said. Dan bit his lip nervously. Dan had always wanted to be a Youtuber; he'd just always been too scared to make videos.

"Yeah, I have a Youtube channel but I have a really lame name for it." Dan said. Phil raised his eyebrows. Dan sighed. "It's called danisnotonfire." Dan said. He blushed. Phil chuckled. "Don't laugh! I made it when I was 13!" Dan said. Phil laughed at him. "I mean…I'd absolutely love to film a video with you but…What if your subscribers don't like me?" Dan asked. Phil rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious, Phil." Dan said. "We only just started hanging out a few weeks ago and I don't want your subscribers to think I'm using you." He said. He let out a sigh. "I don't want to be _that_ person." He said.

"No, you won't be that person." Phil said. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Phil said. He shook Dan a few times.

"Phil!" Dan laughed. Phil smiled as he looked at him. Dan sighed and looked at him.

"Do you really want to do this?" Dan asked. Phil nodded.

"Okay then, looks like we're making a Youtube video together!" Dan said with excitement.

"Brilliant!" Phil said. "It'll be fun. I've never done a proper collab on my channel before." He said.

"And I've never made a Youtube video before so this should be interesting." Dan said. Phil laughed.


End file.
